


Please Don't Leave Me...I'm Scared Of What I Would Do Without You

by padfootsotter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being so close to death that you meet your first love Pietro. He then shows you just how much Kylo cares about you. Will you go back to Kylo or stay with your first love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me...I'm Scared Of What I Would Do Without You

Kylo watched as Clint and Bruce placed (Y/N) on the stretcher and felt his heart stop beating. This couldn’t be happening, no. Not this, she couldn’t, no she didn’t deserve to die. He barely noticed Steve slowly guiding him back to the carrier and him trying to give Kylo some comfort. He watched as Natasha kept pushing (Y/N)’s chest, he saw the monitor, there was a heartbeat. Slow and weak, but it was there. He took his eyes off (Y/N) and looked at Tony who was steering the ship, making it go faster than it usually would.

They finally arrived back at the headquarters and Kylo moved to the side so Clint can push the stretcher while Natasha was still pumping (Y/N)’s chest. They were met by Pepper and Dr. Cho, she immediately did everything she could before they could go to medical bay. Kylo ran as fast as he could making sure no one was blocking their way. As soon as they reached the door Dr. Cho softly spoke that he couldn’t be in the room with them, no one could be in the room with them while they were trying to heal her.

So he sat, along with the others watching Dr. Cho and the others try to sustain her bleeding wounds. They heard shouts and they could see the monitor as it laid flat, but the doctors didn’t give up. They used the defibrillator and you could practically hear the sighs of relief from everyone. Kylo knew that they were panicking. Everyone was panicking. He looked at Thor who was pacing back and forth and went up to him. “Why can’t you do anything?! Can’t you bring someone from your home and fix her? Help her faster?!”

Thor looked at him surprised, the usual quiet man who wore black, who came into their lives six months ago. “I cannot.”

“What do you mean you cannot?” Kylo seethed. His fingers were itching to turn his lightsaber on.

“It is forbidden.”

“I don’t care if it’s forbidden! Do something!”

Thor only shook his head. Kylo felt anger like he never felt before, he moved his hand to his side and turned on his lightsaber. He aimed high, ready to strike Thor but he turned his body so he could slice up the counter and everything else that was in that area. They all watched him with curiosity and fear. It was Tony who finally placed his hand on Kylo’s shoulder. “Stop. (Y/N) wouldn’t want this.” Kylo promptly turned off his lightsaber and turned to face Tony. “She wouldn’t want this.” Kylo nodded and turned away, walking to the otherside of the room.

He angrily took off his helmet as if it was suffocating him for the first time in his life. He breathed in hard and fast, and felt tears running down his face. He hastily wiped them away. Kylo looked back to the room where (Y/N) was held and subconsciously walked to the window. “Please.”

(Y/N) opened her eyes and saw that everything was covered in white, well actually the only thing that she could see was white light. She saw a figure walking towards her and with natural instinct she began to unsheathe her sword. She moved into stance, however when she saw who it was she dropped her stance and her sword. (Y/N) ran full force to the figure and inhaled the familiar scent. “Pietro?” She closed her eyes hoping that this would never end.

When she opened them again though she saw that they were now in a park. “What’s happening?” She looked around once more and looked at Pietro, “Don’t tell me I died.” She chuckled bitterly. 

He laughed and (Y/N) felt warm, it has been so long since she heard that sound. “No. You’re close though. Come.” He held out his hand for her to take, which she did, and he lead her to a bench. With a wave of his hand a transparent picture, well more of a movie appeared in front of them. She smiled when she saw Kylo appear in front of her. “He truly does love you, you know?”

(Y/N) nodded. “Yeah. I know.” She spoke softly wanting to touch the picture. She looked at Pietro who was her first love, and she didn’t doubt that if he was still alive he would be her only love. It was so long ago, but she could remember that night like it was yesterday. The pain that it caused her, the restless nights, all the crying.

“And you love him.”

“Piet…” (Y/N) trailed off, not knowing how to start this. “When he first appeared, in that room with his friends, I…” She couldn’t finish her sentence, not here, not with Pietro of all people.

“You fell in love with him” He softly finished for her. (Y/N) looked away and bit her lip.

“I didn’t mean to fall in love with him, you know. It was so unexpected. I never thought I would fall in love again, after you.”

Pietro wrapped an arm around her and (Y/N) instantly burrowed to his side, “That’s the best kind of love, the unexpected ones, that’s how you know it’s true.” He sighed, “I want you to be happy, that’s all I have ever wanted, and I won’t lie and say that I’m not jealous nor hurt, because I was, still am.” He gave her a cheeky grin and then it slowly dropped, “But he’s perfect for you (Y/N). I don’t want to sound cliché but you were meant for each other.”

(Y/N) didn’t speak for a while. She looked at the ongoing movie and saw that now it was a live stream. Her heart broke when she saw how pained Kylo was, how pained the others were, but it was Kylo that tore a hole in her heart. “I love you.” She spoke to Pietro.

“I love you too. But your heart belongs to another, so go back to him,” he gestured to Kylo, “If you don’t he won’t hesitate in joining you. Now go.” Pietro gave her one last kiss and an ‘I love you.’ It would be a long time since they would see each other again, but he was okay, because she was happy.

* * *

 

Kylo nodded to Dr. Cho who informed him that she was stable for now. The others decided that it would be best if Kylo saw (Y/N) first. He silently thanked them and walked into the room. He stood over her, he ran his hands across her arm gently, ghosting over them. He sat down on the chair that was placed beside the bed. “I know that you don’t love me, that you love someone else, but that’s okay because…well I don’t care if you never love me back, but I just want you back here. I don’t know what I would do without you.” He gave a bitter laugh, “Actually I’m scared of what I would do without you. You gave my life meaning, you gave me meaning, so please come back. Everyone needs you.” He gave one final sigh, “I need you.”

Kylo sat there for a half an hour, he knew how much time has passed because of the clock on the monitor. His eyes began to drift and he softly laid her head down on the bed where (Y/N) lay.

(Y/N) woke up with a small groan and saw that the room was dark.  It was a relief, since her eyes still hurt from seeing all that light before. She was a sleeping form on her right and knew that it was Kylo. She gently shook him with her left hand, as her right was clasped by his hands.

Kylo woke up and lifted his head. “(Y/N)?” He mumbled sleepily.

She gave him a smile, her smile for him, a smile that she reserved just for Kylo. The smile that made him fall in love with her when he mysteriously fell into their living room six months ago. “I love you.”

That instantly woke him up and he sat up in his chair clumsily. “(Y/N)!”

She giggled at the usual graceful and intimidating man. “I do love you.”

He looked at her, without using the Force he knew that she meant it. “You mean it. You really love me.”

“Well of course I do, I just don’t declare my love for everyone that I see. I certainly wouldn’t declare my love for Tony if he was here.” Kylo laughed.

“I love you too.” (Y/N)’s smile reflected on Kylo’s face. Kylo kissed her on her hand.

“Our first kiss and you kiss me on my hand?” She teased.

“You’re injured.” (Y/N) made a scoffing noise. Kylo stood up and leaned over her face. He gave a small peck on the lips.

“Oh, once I’m better you better make it up to me Mister!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i just did a marvel x star wars crossover. this can also be found on my tumblr: jxmsbuchxn.tumblr.com.


End file.
